


New Message

by ice_hot_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Aaron could have texted Ryan and one way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Message

1.

 **Aaron:**  I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a few years now, but I fell in love with you the day we were sitting on the bench and you borrowed my water bottle and I guess I hadn’t put the cap on correctly and it exploded in your face and you laughed hysterically for the first time. I know you probably don’t feel the same, and I don’t expect you to, but if I tried to keep it from you for any longer, it’d kill me.

 **Ryan:**  I remember that day

                The look on your face, A.

                You looked horrified, like I was going to be mad or something.

                Also remember that time I got boarded real hard and went to the locker room and you came and found me and said ‘if you want to cry, it’s ok. I would. That hurts a lot, doesn’t it?” and that made it ok.

                That made me fall in love with you

                Where are you?

 **Aaron:**  I’ll be wherever you are in ten minutes.

 

2.

 **Aaron:**  been meaning to tell you something

 **Ryan:**  ?

 **Aaron:**  uh its pretty important

                Well not important

                Yea important

                To me, I mean

                Maybe not to you

                I mean, I don’t know

                It might be

                It’s probably not

                I think it’s important

 **Ryan:**  while we’re on the subject of important things, I love you.

 **Aaron:**  you just stole my thunder, fucker.

                I love you too

 

3.

 **Aaron:**  You free this weekend? We could go out. I mean, if you want. We don’t have to. I was just thinking I’d ask. I mean, it’s valentines and stuff. But only if you want to.

 **Ryan:** as a date

 **Aaron:** if you want. I mean, it could be as a date. Or not! Totally also not

 **Ryan:**  I wasn’t asking. It’s a date.

 **Aaron:**  where do you want to go?

 **Ryan:**  anywhere. Been waiting a long time.

 **Aaron:**  I’m pretty much in love with you

 **Ryan:** me too

                With you, I mean. Not me.

 **Aaron:**  I fucking love you, ry

 **Ryan:**  this means you’re my valentine

 **Aaron:**  babe I’ll be your valentine any year you let me

 **Ryan:**  every single one.

 **Aaron:**  could you be more serious?

 **Ryan:** …probably?

 **Aaron:**  I love you

 

4.

 **Aaron:**  been meaning to ask you something

 **Ryan:**  What?

 **Aaron:**  it’s kind of personal

 **Ryan:**  fuck

 **Aaron:**  It’s not like… bad. I think.

 **Ryan:**  howd you find out

                I’m sorry

 **Aaron:**  for what? how do you already know what I wanna ask?

 **Ryan:**  uh

                I don’t

                Never mind

                Forget I said anything

 **Aaron:**  I wanted to ask if you’d ever want to be with me

 **Ryan:** I take it back

                Ask me that

                Please

 **Aaron:**  ok would you?

 **Ryan:**  so much

                More than anything

                Please tell me this isn’t hypothetical or something

 **Aaron:**  it’s not. Come over.

                <3

 

5.

 **Aaron:**  can I ask you a hypothetical question

 **Ryan:** sure

 **Aaron:**  if someone was in love with their friend- like best friend, for instance- should they tell them?

 **Ryan:**  why aren’t you using pronouns?

 **Aaron:**  that wasn’t an answer

 **Ryan:**  that wasn’t a specific enough question

 **Aaron:**  can you answer it anyways??

 **Ryan:**  I need specifics

 **Aaron:**  for fuck’s sake ry

 **Ryan:**  like do you mean you and me?

                Because if you do I should be the one asking

 **Aaron:** that’s still not an answer

 **Ryan:**  fine.

                Yea

 **Aaron:**  I’m

                Wait

                Why would you be the one doing the asking

 **Ryan:**  what were you going to say

 **Aaron:**  why would you?

 **Ryan:** what were u saying

 **Aaron:**  that I’m in love with you

 **Ryan:**  that’s why I would have asked

                Because I’m in love with you too

                We’re not still talking hypotheticals right?

 **Aaron:**  no we’re not

                Are you at home?

 **Ryan:**  get over here and kiss me

 **Aaron:**  youd hypothetically be ok with that? ;D

 **Ryan:**  I’ve been okay with that for years. get over here

                Please

 **Aaron:**  already on my way

 

The way he actually did:  
  
 _[Thursday 01:04]_ **Aaron:**  can I come over

 _[Thursday 01:15]_   **Aaron:**  can i????

 _[Thursday 01:25]_   **Ryan:**  yea

 _[Thursday 01:26]_   **Ryan:**  dude its 130 AM

 _[Thursday 01:27]_ **Aaron:**  I know I just really need to talk to u

 

 _[Friday 22:18]_   **Ryan:**  can u come over

 _[Friday 22:20]_ **Aaron:**  yup how come

 _[Friday 22:24]_ **Ryan:**  no reason

 _[Friday 22:25]_   **Aaron:** I wanna hear u say it ;)

 _[Friday 22:38]_ **Aaron:**  come onnnnn please

 _[Friday 22:45]_ **Ryan:**  cuddling.

 _[Friday 22:46]_ **Aaron:**  come open the door for me

 _[Friday 22:27]_ **Ryan:**  u’re already here?

 _[Friday 22:28]_ **Aaron:**  left as soon as u asked

 _[Friday 22:29]_ **Ryan:**  im coming down now

 _[Friday: 22:29]_ **Aaron:**  cuddle timeee <3

 _[Friday 22:29]_ **Ryan:** stfu

 _[Friday 22:29]_ **Aaron:**  so fucking adorable

 _[Friday 22:30]_ **Ryan:**  you’re lucky I love u

 _[Friday 22:20]_ **Aaron:**  yea <3


End file.
